FwPCMH35
'' MAJIYABA Shuugaku Ryokou! Omoi Dedzukuri ha Kiken na Kaori (''A Seriously Dangerous Field Trip! Lovely Sliced Fish has a Dangerous Smellマジヤバ修学旅行！思い出作りは危険な香り) is the thirty-fourth episode in Futari wa PreCure Max Heart Synopsis Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari have to explain their teacher why has Hikari came. Hikari explained, that she just had to be with those 2. Teacher discussed it with Akane-san, and said, that she can stay here tonight and return tomorrow with everyone. But she had to promise, that she won't do anything reckless like that again, because everyone at school were worried about her too. She asked, why did she felt, that she had to be with them, and Honoka said, that she forgot keys from her house and her grandma has to go out tomorrow. Teacher said, that she couldve gave her keys the time she returns to school. Hikari appologised again, and teacher said to call Akane-san, because she was worried about her. She called Akane-san, and she said, that she was worried about her a lot. Then Nagisa and Honoka started wondering why Wishun appeared again. Then Wishun came, and said, that the truth is coming. Nagisa and Honoka thought about the boy in the mansion, but Nagisa said, that they should go out sightseeing a bit, since they are in city after all. All mascots wanted to go too, changing to their true forms. Viblis was on the tower, and wondered what did Baldez ment by the words, that he is trying to make something happen inside of the boy now. They will watch over him and guide to the correct path. Then Uraganos came. He said, that he'll defeat Pretty Cure. Next morning, Nagisa, Honoka, Hikari, Shiho and Rina went sightseeing. Nagisa, Shiho and Rina went to try some cookies, and Honoka with Hikari were looking at souvenirs. Then Hikari said, that they with Nagisa are really opposites, and Honoka said, that this is why it's so fun being with her. Then Nagisa, Shiho and Rina reunited with Honoka and Hikari. Honoka suggested to go the place she wants to see. They went to a stop, and waited for something. Then a streetcar arrived, and everyone were impressed. Honoka said, that she always wanted to ride it. Nagisa said, that they are like flying on a street. Meanwhile, the boy was sightseeing at Kyoto too. The girls arrived to sightsee more. Then Shiho suggested them to ride tha carriage, and they did. Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari sitted into one while Shiho and rina to other. They were riding, and the fall colors made them feel like they were in a painting. They arrived at a temple, and Shiho with Rina went shopping for relationship charms, and Nagisa, Honoka and Hikari went to visit shrines. Then they saw a new Heartiel, Prosen. He was eating again. Suddenly, the shrine bells started ringing, and Uraganos came. He made zakenna from a tiger painting in a shrine. Nagisa and Honoka transformed to Pretty Cure. They fighted zakenna, and suddenly Wishun felt "the truth" and went somewhere. Hikari followed her and got lost. Then she met the boy from the mansion, and the street darkened again. Black and White tried hurrying to Hikari, but Uraganos tried stopping them. The girls did a fake Marble Screw, and tricked Uraganos. Zakenna was laughing at him. Uraganos got mad. Suddenly, Hikari and the boy fainted, and the street returned to normal. Black and WHite caught Hikari, and Viblis caugh the boy. She was mad, and then came even more mad Uraganos. He attacked with zakenna, and Black and White tried summoning Sparkle Bracelets, but Uraganos attacked with zakenna. They kicked them, and summoned the bracelets and this time they made it. They used Marble Screw Max Sparkle, defeating zakenna. Later, everyone went home, and Nagisa wondered, what will happen next. But she was glad she brought souvenirs. Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Main Events Character *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminious *Mepple *Mipple *Porun *Lulun *Seekun, Wishun, Prosen *Uraganos *Kujou Hikaru / The boy in the mansion *Viblis *Takenouchi Yoshimi *Fujita Akane *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart